In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,505, I disclosed an electricfied grid around the lamp of a lantern and a safety interconnect was included in the electrical strap extending from the grid to the battery at the bottom of the lantern. The interconnect extended across the refuel opening and thus required disconnecting the battery from the grid to refuel the tank.
It is believed that additional features associated with this basis system will enhance its effectiveness in controlling insects and improve its ease of use by making it foolproof.